donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Enguarde the Swordfish
Enguarde the Swordfish is a long-time recurring Animal Buddy that has aided the Kongs in almost all their underwater adventures. Enguarde has been around since the original Donkey Kong Country and has returned in the rest of the trilogy, as well as in many games after it. Enguarde possess the ability to stab an underwater foe, being a swordfish, which greatly aids exploration of underwater areas, as Kongs cannot hurt underwater foes regularly. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, they can charge up their stab and release to open Bonus Stages or just to travel a great distance, defeating enemies directly in front of it. Enguarde can swim with more control than the Kongs underwater. Appearances ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country'' Enguarde debuted in the first water stage of Donkey Kong Country, Coral Capers, and most of the water stages after. Enguarde is the Kong's only means of attacking underwater enemies, by thrusting his very reliable bill (though note some enemies such as Clambo are immune to his attacks, but only if it is closed), otherwise they will have to riskily swim and avoid enemies. Enguarde swims with ease, being a fish, and faster than the Kongs. Because of this, Enguarde is considered a very useful asset to the team. Enguarde can charge himself forward to hurt any foes. He can also take a hit for the Kongs like the other Buddies, but note he'll try to run away, in most cases out of reach unless he hits a wall and turns around. He can also simply continuously charge to swim faster than a normal Kong. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2'' Enguarde's role remains unchanged from the previous game in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, except he now can charge his attack, allowing him to charge suddenly forward, defeating underwater enemies in his path, or simply getting through a straight area quicker. This charge ability can also be used to get secret underwater bonus areas, the said areas usually indicated by bananas leading into them. Also, he is not seen in as many underwater stages compared to his Donkey Kong Country appearance due to the introducing of other aquatic Buddies, Clapper and Glimmer. In this game the Kongs can transform into Enguarde via Animal Barrel. Lastly, there is an Enguarde segment in the stage Animal Antics of Lost World. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/Land III'' Enguarde returns in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! as one of the Animal Buddies appearing in the game. His powers and purpose are exactly the same of what they were in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. He also is featured in the boss stage against Barbos, where he must charge into the boss's weak spot after exposing it. Enguarde reappears in Donkey Kong Land III. He acts the same, but unlike the three previous games, Enguarde has lost his Supercharge ability. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Enguarde is found in the Gloomy Galleon, marking his only appearance, and only Lanky can use him. He is used to break treasure chests and to unlock an area for Tiny to get the mermaid's pearls back. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' In Donkey Kong Racing, Enguarde along with a pink-colored version appeared in a trailer for the now canceled game. His skin has gained a few more colors. Tiny is seen riding him, in of course an underwater course, and Diddy can be seen on a pink colored one. Whether the pink version is a female version or an entirely new character is unconfirmed ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' His latest appearance was Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, being a rideable Animal Buddy. He is only rideable in underwater stages after being freed from the Animal Crate. It is speculated that his role would be similar in Donkey Kong Racing. Other Club Nintendo comic '' trophy.]] Enguarde appeared as Donkey and Diddy's Animal Buddy in the third part of Club Nintendo's comic "Donkey Kong Country". Diddy and Donkey Kong ride him through water and get attacked by several underwater enemies. An exploding TNT Barrel pushes them out of the water and onto King K. Rool's ship Gangplank Galleon, marking his last appearance in the comic. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Enguarde cameos as both a collectible trophy and sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. :Sticker: :Enguarde: Donkey Kong Country, Spin Attack +15, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong :Trophy Description: ::A swordfish animal buddy. Enguarde always appears on water stages where he can loyally help Donkey Kong around. Much appreciated, right, DK? Complementing his cute, round eyes, Enguarde's pointed bill proves to be a powerful weapon. One thrust from it will easily down most underwater opponents. ::* Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Country 2 Stages ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Coral Capers *Clam City *Croctopus Chase *Poison Pond ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2'' *Clapper's Cavern (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest) *Animal Antics (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest) *Lockjaw's Locker *Lava Lagoon *Glimmer's Galleon (Donkey Kong Land 2) *Arctic Abyss ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Tidal Trouble *Bazza's Blockade *Floodlit Fish *Pot Hole Panic *Poisonous Pipeline *Barbos's Barrier *Dingy Drain-Pipe (Game Boy Advance version only) *Stormy Seas (Game Boy Advance version only) ''Donkey Kong Land III *Seabed Shanty *Ford Knocks *Koco Channel *Barbos Bastion *Coral Quarrel *Deep Reef Grief Gallery Artwork File:EnguardeArtworkCountry.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' series File:EnguardeDK1.png|Donkey riding Enguarde. File:EnguardeDiddy1.png|Diddy riding Enguarde. File:Enguarde DKBB.png|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Screenshots File:Enguarde(comic).jpg|"Donkey Kong Country" comic File:Donkey Kong Racing - Enguardes.png|''Donkey Kong Racing'' (canceled) File:Enguarde-Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' trophy Sprites File:EnguardeCountrySprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' series (SNES) File:EnguardeGameBoySprite.png|''Donkey Kong Land'' series File:EnguardeLandIIIColorSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Land III'' (Game Boy Color) File:EnguardeColorCountrySprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Color) File:EnguardeAdvanceSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' series (Game Boy Advance) File:Diddy & Enguarde.gif|Diddy riding Enguarde from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest File:Enguarde Barrel.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' File:No-Enguarde Sign.png|No-Enguarde Sign from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest File:Enguarde Crate (DKC).png|Enguarde crate from Donkey Kong Country File:Enguarde Crate (DKC2).png|Enguarde crate from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest EnguardeLargeToken.png|Enguarde's large Animal Token from the Enguarde Bonus! from Donkey Kong Country. Trivia *"Enguarde" is a name taken from the French word "Engarde", meaning "on guard" in English. This word is commonly used before sword fights/when fencing, and Enguarde got this name likely because of being a swordfish, given his large sword-like nose. *Oddly enough, it is possible to have two Enguardes in the first water stage of Kongo Jungle, Coral Capers. de:Enguarde es:Enguarde pt:Enguarde Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Animal Buddies Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters